


The Girl Who Fell From the Sky

by JadedSuperGirl



Category: Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSuperGirl/pseuds/JadedSuperGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess planning to leave for a day trip finds herself literally falling into a world she has no knowledge of even having existed. It just so happens that she lands on top of a street rat about to run for his life. Well at least she found someone to lead her through this confusing world with apparently a major war going on. </p>
<p>Wait! </p>
<p>Did she just hear right? </p>
<p>She's on a colony in space?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe. This prologue is extremely SHORT, more like a teaser for what is to come…
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi
> 
> New Mobile Report Gundam W belongs to the creators Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate, Sunrise Studios, TV Asahi & Bandai Entertainment. Illustration by Kōichi Tokita.
> 
> I own nothing!

****

_PROLOGUE_

 

History has a way of repeating itself in one way or another. Man kind just doesn’t seem to learn from their mistakes, and when man does learn, they turn around and make all _new_ mistakes. I’m not naïve. Even as an eight year old kid, I knew that making mistakes is what makes us human. Maybe it’s just fate, or a slew of factors that no one can control, but history just seems like a vicious, unending cycle. As the saying goes; we live, and we learn… or _not_.

 

I’ve been told tales of the Moon Kingdom, and of its tragic downfall since as far back as I can remember. An era of peace across the galaxy had come to an end, giving way to chaos; an evil that is always lurking in the shadows, waiting for the moment when the balance of power could tip in its favor.

 

After many years of fighting, my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, restored peace to the world, but the peace is always temporary. The balance between the light and darkness is always teetering on the brink towards one way or the other. Something always has to give. The world will always need a hero, and I knew that someday the fate of the universe would fall to me.

 

Why am I so jaded you might ask? Perhaps, we should go back to that eight year old little girl who knew far more than she should have at such a young age, the little girl that wanted to grow up way too fast. This is my story…


	2. Unnatural Phenomena! Usa-chan Disappears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

“Jun, you can come out now. I know you’re there.” I said in a peevish tone.

 

I wasn’t in the mood to be followed around by one of my bodyguards right then. With an annoyed huff I hunkered down on a decent sized rock just outside of the palace grounds, a petulant pout on my face, and arms crossed over my chest. I was angry, I was frustrated, and I certainly did not want any company.

 

Jun Jun, one of my four would-be-protectors, emerged from the shadows of some nearby brush looking sheepish.

 

“How’d you know it was me?”

 

I turned away from her and shook my head ruefully, “PallaPalla makes too much noise, Ceres is busy with Minako, and I heard VesVes is sick with the flu.” I informed my babysitter.

 

“Sorry, Usa”

 

I sighed, accepting the apology. I couldn’t stay mad at her. Jun is the only one aside from my mother that uses my given name, not ‘Small Lady’, ‘Princess’, or the customary ‘Your Highness’. I’m not just the princess to her, I am her friend.

 

“How many times Jun? How many times do I have to tell her that I don’t need a babysitter?” I shouted, surging up from my rock again in a fit of anger and startling a couple of birds in the process.

 

“I’m sure your Mama only wants what’s best for you.” She said with an air of caution in her voice.

 

I glared at her.

 

“Just sayin’.” Jun Jun defended, raising her hands up in surrender.

 

“Sometimes I wish I was back in the 20th century. Mom was a lot cooler back then.”

 

“Your Mama is still plenty cool. The difference is that back in the 20th century she was your friend and now she’s your mother.”

 

“I didn’t expect a lecture from you too!” I snapped petulantly. “I think after all I’ve been through I deserve a little more leeway.”

 

“You’re only what, seven? Eight? ” she asked me patiently in that patronizing tone that grates on my nerves.

 

I glared at her again, “Don’t patronize me, Jun. I know how old I am! But I’m not a naïve little girl anymore.”

 

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she shrugged her shoulders at me as she sat down at the foot of my rock. All pretenses aside, Jun is the only one to tell it like it is. She is as blunt as they come and she spared me no sympathy.

 

“Fact of the matter is, brat, you _are_ a little girl no matter which way you put it.”

 

“I just want to go back!” I stated, cutting her off. “I’m tired of sitting here doing a whole lot of nothing. I hate home studies, and being stuck here all the time being followed around by a guard detail. Why won’t she just let me go?”

 

“The Queen has her reasons, I’m sure. Throwing these temper tantrums isn’t going to do you any favors. Just relax and enjoy being a kid.”

 

I let out a frustrated growl, “I can’t enjoy being a kid if I'm confined here in the palace. Maybe if she’d let me go to a _real_ school and make friends my own age things would be different.

 

“You know… some kids would kill to be in your shoes and you are sitting here complaining”

 

“I would gladly trade places…” I muttered darkly.

 

Jun Jun chuckled and stretched out lazily on the lush grass one arm tucked behind her head and the other shielding her eyes from the hot sun, “hasn’t anyone ever told you to be careful what you wish for?”

 

I snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure I must have heard that somewhere before.”

 

“Aw, come on,” she said, “Stop pouting. Why don’t we go out somewhere?”

 

“Out?” I asked, looking at her dubiously. Jun has a very interesting sense of humor and I had no idea what to expect, “out where?”

 

She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned up at me. “I don’t know. Just out. I can understand being a little claustrophobic around here sometimes. So, why don’t we go for a ride on my bike and see if we can find something to do for the day. ”

 

“Really, you mean it?” I asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, so get a move on before I change my mind, Kid.”

 

“Yes!” I exclaimed with a squeal of delight.  Jun chuckled at me, but I was already up and running back to the palace feeling giddy with excitement. An outing was exactly what I needed.

 

It was a very rare thing for me to go anywhere outside of the palace grounds. The few times I have been away weren’t normal. You see, I have the ability to travel through time with the help of a special key. Not many can say that they were able to travel back in time and meet their own parents back when they were teenagers. It’s a little weird, maybe a little scary, but I enjoyed my time in the past. I wasn’t bound by the same rules as I am here.

 

I ran full tilt through the palace entrance nearly bowling over Ceres in the process. I gasp as we collided and fell back on our respective asses with papers fluttering everywhere.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I said immediately.

 

Ceres blinked, and blew out a breath, shaking her head in disbelief. “This is not very lady-like behavior. You shouldn’t be running around indoors, young lady. Oh, just look at this mess…”

 

She stood, momentarily brushing herself off and then offered her hand to help me up.  

 

“Sorry” I repeated with a sheepish shrug before reaching for her hand. She pulled me to my feet effortlessly and fixed me with a disapproving stare.

 

We bent to the task of picking up all the paperwork that had scattered about and I hurriedly handed the papers I gathered back to her.

 

“Gotta go!” I said ready to bolt again. I started sprinting for the spiral staircase with Ceres calling after me.

 

“Wait! Where are you going?”

 

Not missing a step, I turned and waved, “Jun and I are going for a ride on her motorbike!” I shouted back.

 

“Usa!”

 

“Sorry, Ceres! Gotta go!”

 

I continued up the stairs leaving a bewildered Ceres behind. I had to hurry. If my mother found out what Jun and I were up to we’d never get out of the palace grounds.

 

 My room is not far from the landing at the top of the stairs. I took a left and burst through the third door down the hall startling my cat, Diana, who was napping in my bed. She yelped, nearly falling off the bed.

 

“Hey! What is going on?” Diana exclaimed as I started to change into a pair of jeans and a quarter-sleeve pullover.

 

“We are going out!” I replied while reaching into the closet again for my backpack and jacket.

 

“Out? Do your parents know about this, Usa?”

 

I rolled my eyes at the feline, “Why do they have to know? It’s not like I’m going out by myself. You’ll be with me and so will JunJun. All were doing is going out for a drive on her bike.”

 

I turned away from Diana and studied myself in the full length mirror. My outfit was nice and practical; the quarter sleeve shirt would help keep me warm if it got windy on the motorcycle. It was not the proper kind of attire for a princess, but I thought I looked good, for once, in something other than a gown. Don’t get me wrong, I like the organza, the lace, and everything frou-frou, but sometimes simple is nice too.

 

In the last year or so, I’d had a bit of a growth spurt. My features were leaner now, sans any baby fat and even my hair was a little longer. My hair is actually one of my more _unique_ and striking features. How many people can say their hair is the color of cotton candy? _And how many can say that it’s naturally that color?_  Then, of course, my eyes are pretty strange too; they’re crimson red, like _blood_. The color combination seems to work for me.

 

“Is that even safe?” Diana asked skeptically. I moved toward my dresser, and from her perch among my pillows, Diana’s gaze followed me across the room, but she had yet to move herself.

 

“You’re beginning to sound like Luna.” I quipped with a smirk on my face as I picked up my hair brush, “Do you want to come with us?”

 

Diana looked at me aghast. “I do _not_ sound like my Mum! And of course I’m going. I have to keep you out of trouble.”

“I think I can keep myself out of trouble on a simple day trip, Diana. Besides, Jun will be there” I replied, sounding slightly put out.

 

“Trouble is your middle name, Usa. It follows you.” Diana intoned solemnly as though she’d been waiting just to deliver that line.

I rolled my eyes, and finished brushing my hair before putting it in the front pocket of my back pack. 

 

“It’s a good thing I have you then isn’t it?” I admitted, while scooping her up right off the bed, and rather unceremoniously dropping her into her usual spot in my bag. I left the pocket partially unzipped and she was able to poke her head and front paws out from the opening.

 

“You okay in there?” I asked as I shrugged on the back pack.

 

“You bet!” Diana’s responded.

 

Shifting the backpack on my shoulders once more, I prepared to leave, feeling giddy for the first time in weeks. My hand was already on the door jamb when a dark shadow cast over the bedroom.

 

“That’s strange,” I murmured, walking back over to the window where the curtains were still open. It had been sunny outside just moments ago.

 

Diana peered over my shoulder, half climbing out of the bag, and looked at the scene for herself. “Looks like a storm is rolling in; maybe, this trip isn’t such a good idea right now.”

 

“There weren’t any storm clouds out there before.” I protested, “That can’t be normal.”

 

The dark clouds seemed to be everywhere; creeping through the sky like a gray sea, roiling in lighting, ominously casting the castle grounds in dark shadows. I watched as down below people sought shelter in lieu of the coming storm and sighed.

 

“I hate the rain. Somebody, up there, somewhere, must really hate me.” I grumbled.

 

Diana climbed the rest of the way onto my shoulder and licked my cheek, “That’s not true. We’ll just have to stay indoors today and reschedule with Jun Jun some other time.”

 

I was disappointed, but Diana was right. There would be other days. We left the room with the intention of finding my friend, and spotted the green-haired woman on her way up the stairs.

 

“Hey!” she called, “looks like we’ll have to take a rain check on that bike ride.”

 

“Yeah,” I agreed, leaning over the banister to reply, “Maybe, tom…”

 

My words were drowned out by a loud crash of thunder that shook the entire castle with the force of an earthquake.

 

I heard Jun Jun’s alarmed shout just as the floor beneath me cracked and the banister buckled under my weight. I shrieked in horror as both Diana and I were pitched into open air. We were falling and there was nothing I could do to stop it; nothing at all to grab on to.

 

Another booming crash shook the castle and suddenly the two of us were engulfed by a flash of bright blinding light…

 

TBC.

 

Author’s note: Some of you may have some questions about a few of the characters in this story. Of course, it would depend on your knowledge of both, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. The mangas (particularly in sailor moon) have a few differences from the anime especially later on in the series. A big example of this is the Amazoness/Sailor Quartet. The manga delves much deeper into their story and it is revealed that they are Chibiusa’s court/protectors. They each have a sailor scout transformation. Below, I will provide a bit of insight into each of those characters. Also, remember that I do tend to use all of the Japanese names for the characters such as Chibiusa (Usa) for Rini etc… While this story is a cross-over, and thus AU for the most part, I do use a lot of the canon aspects from the MANGA rather than the anime hence my use of the Sailor Quartet. 

(Usa) Usagi Chiba/ Rabbit/ Sailor Moon: This is Rini/ Sailor Mini Moon. Everyone knows her as Rini in the English Anime and Chibiusa/Small Lady in the manga. In this story she is roughly about seven or eight years old right after the events in the Sailor Moon series. There are A LOT of disputes about her age due to her time traveling and the fact that her aging was stunted at one point of her life until she began to develop her powers (There are discrepancies between the Anime and Manga). For the purposes of my story (since I need her to be the same age as the gundam pilots) she will be seven.

Rini will be referred to as Usa or Usagi and her mother, the elder Usagi, will be referred to as Neo Queen Serenity or simply as the Queen. This story is mostly based around the younger of the two so there should not be too much confusion between them. One other name that Usa will go by is “Rabbit” which is actually the English translation of her name and also refers to her rather unique hair style.

Usa has MANY distinguishing figures most notably her pink hair color and rabbit-like hair style. She has ruby color eyes which are completely unique. Usa has her own “sailor crystal” known as the “Pink Moon Crystal” which grants her immortality (she cannot die of natural causes) and her powers which include the generation of damaging energy and healing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sailor Quartet
> 
> CereCere/ Sailor Ceres: CereCere is the pink haired member of the Quartet. She is the leader of (chibi)Usagi’s guard. Her counterpart amongst the Queen’s court is Sailor Venus, who is at the head of the entire palace guard. Regardless of her position in the princess’s guard, Sailor Ceres always defers to Sailor Venus. CereCere is respectfully known as Sailor Ceres by all, except for Usa. Usa simply calls her Cere regardless of whether or not CereCere is wearing sailor garb. 
> 
> Cere is somewhat of a trapeze artist from her days with the dead moon circus and she can manipulate flowers; she is known as the Flower Magician. She has light skin and wears pink with yellow accents. Her hair is usually decorated in bows and a flower. Cere is the most feminine of her sisters and the most mature. The author of Sailor Moon, Naoki Takeuchi has stated that Cere is lady-like and speaks in a very aristocratic tone. It is only revealed in the Manga series that Ceres and her sisters are Usa’s protectors. The anime did not delve into the 30th century as much as the manga did.
> 
> PallaPalla/ Sailor Pallas: PallaPalla is the blue-haired member of the Quartet. She uses ball/sphere based attacks and is called the Magician of Balancing Balls. Sailor Pallas’ primary color is blue and her counterpart amongst the Queen’s court is Sailor Mercury. PallaPalla is respectfully known as Sailor Pallas by all, except for Usa who chooses to call her PallaPalla instead, regardless of whether or not Pallas is wearing sailor garb.
> 
> Despite being the second eldest of the four sisters, Palla appears to be rather childish and a crybaby. She frequently speaks in third person and acts immature. Pallas also has a volatile dualistic nature that can make her somewhat of a loose cannon.
> 
> JunJun/ Sailor Juno: JunJun is the green-haired tomboy of the Quartet. She is impulsive and very athletic. She became known as the Magician of Acrobatic Feats after having been an acrobat during her days in the Dead Moon Circus. Sailor Juno’s principal color is green and her counterpart on the Queen’s court is Sailor Jupiter.
> 
> JunJun is known to be very informal, often speaking with a hard edge and no verbal filter; completely straight forward. Jun’s straight forwardness is what makes her such good friends with Usa. She is the only one of the four sisters that does not defer to Usa as royalty, preferring to call Usa by her given name rather than ‘Princess’, ‘Small Lady’, or ‘Your Highness’. Likewise, Usa does not refer to JunJun as her alter ego Sailor Juno.
> 
> Like Haruka (Sailor Uranus), Juno has an affinity for speed, particularly in motorbikes. Riding her motorcycle is her favorite form of travel and she can typical be found wearing her “biker” gear when not in Sailor Garb.
> 
> VesVes/ Sailor Vesta: VesVes is the red-haired aggressive member of the Quartet. She is loud, brash, and often times violent. VesVes is the youngest of the four sisters in the Quartet, and the most impulsive more so than Juno . She is also the most distinguished of the four, having darker skin and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her primary color is (surprise, surprise) red and her fiery counterpart on the Queen’s court is Sailor Mars.
> 
> During her days in the Dead Moon Circus she was the animal tamer, and became known as the Magician of the Beasts. Vesta still carries a whip and has an affinity for animals. She has the ability to tame any beast and animals tend to be fiercely loyal to her.
> 
> Dead Moon Circus: Before the four sisters became Usa’s guardians they were under the control of the Dead Moon Circus; a sinister crew of villains that were in search of the Golden Crystal in order to release Queen Nehelenia from her mirror prison so that she may take over the Earth. Sailor Moon of the 20th Century defeated Nehelenia and put a stop to their plot to take over. The four sisters were freed and eventually became Sailor Soldiers as well as Usa’s protectors.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my newest crossover story! Let me know if you all think I should continue with it. Please, read and review! I have this story completely outlined and ideas to make it into a series. There are many possibilities I have planned for, but I would like to hear the reader’s opinions. Chapter one is coming right up and that should give everyone a better feel for the story


End file.
